Of Daemons and The Ring
by BlueMoon1212
Summary: Adrianna and her daemon Titanium are somehow transported to the world of Lord of The Rings, right in the middle of the council. After a lot of persuading from Titanium Adrianna volunteers to join the fellowship. Now the both of them are stuck on a dangerous quest, while trying to find their way home.


**Hello people :) I'm BlueMoon and this is my first ever story on fanfiction, I hope you enjoy :)**

Adrianna was falling; she knew that, the wind was rushing against her in big gusts, billowing through her like thunder. She reached out for Titanium, forcing her hands against the strong winds, and pulled him towards her, he was currently in his wild cat form. Hugging him close, Adrianna closed her eyes; she could feel Titanium trying to get closer, snuggling into her chest.

Everything seemed to slow down, the wind wasn't so hard but Adrianna couldn't feel ground beneath her or the pain that she knew would definitely come when hitting the ground. In an instant it went back to normal, Adrianna dropped down for about a couple of meters before landing hard on her back, "oh God that hurt." Although she thought that she'd hit the ground lighter than she should have.

"No kidding." Titanium muttered before cautiously stepping off Adrianna's chest, attempting to calm down his racing heart, Adrianna knew how he felt.

Slowly Adrianna found the strength to sit up and look around, where is this? It seemed Ti shared that same thought because after awhile he said. "Where are we?"

Adrianna shook her head in panic to say she didn't know, she was getting scared now. Taking in her surroundings Adrianna saw many bushes but underneath her was marble floor, _strange. _There were also a couple of trees and huge pillars, and as Adrianna looked closely she saw that the pillars were attached to high up walls and corridor type things, _did someone live here?_

Titanium was now a fox and had become rigid and tense. Adrianna spun her head around to look at him, feeling his emotions. "What? What is it, Ti?

"Listen," he replied in a hushed whisper.

They both became silent and Adrianna tried hard to make out whatever Titanium was talking about. And then she heard voices close by. "Civilisation!" Adrianna shouted in happiness, glad they hadn't been dropped in the middle of nowhere.

"Shhh, we don't know if we can trust whoever they are, let's approach, but quietly." Titanium said.

Adrianna nodded, before pulling her hood up and following Titanium. It took her a moment to realise that there was weight on her shoulder. Looking down she saw her red (supposed to be over the shoulder bag but she uses it as a one shoulder bag) with the strap planted how it usually is on her shoulder. "Oh, look Ti, my bag, I didn't have this on when we fell, I wonder what's in it."

In curiosity Adrianna reached down to open it when Titanium spoke. "No, we can look later, come on."

In annoyance Adrianna rolled her eyes, "fine."

They then continued to make their way over to the voices. As they got closer they began to make out _quite _a lot of people, most of which were sitting in a U formation around the edge opposite side to the U, including a guy with pointy ears, _pointy ears! What the hell? _Come to think of it, quite a few of them had pointy ears. Then Adrianna saw the look on the face of a man with long brown hair and both she and Titanium tried desperately to contain their laughter.

"His eyebrows," Titanium whispered, trying not to reveal their hiding place.

Adrianna had to bite her lip to stop the laughter attempting to explode from her mouth. "I know he looks-"

But she got cut off by Titanium shocked gasp, "where's their daemons?"

The laughter immediately drained from Adrianna body, it was replaced with horror, shock and for some reason sadness. She felt a tear slip slightly from her eye but wiped it quickly away. Titanium rubbed his fox muzzle against Adrianna and she pulled him close, not wanting to let go. It would be horrible to not have Titanium.

Daemon and human shared a look which clearly said 'we need to calm down, we need to control ourselves.' They both gave a slight nod to each other and Adrianna released her grip on Titanium, he crouched low next to a bush, she did the same.

They both soon caught the words which were being said in this meeting type thing, maybe a council? "Why not use the ring? It is a gift, let us use it against the enemy," a man with short gingerish hair stood up and said.

_Who's the enemy? _Adrianna wondered, _and what ring?_

She looked around and spotted a small gold ring on a podium in the centre of the meeting.

And couldn't help but snort at this.

She was totally amused to think that that tacky piece of jewellery was what this whole thing was about. But for some strange reason it _did _seem to have an effect on everyone else. Most of them were looking at the ring with glistening eyes, but there was something deeper, a hungry look for power on their faces. It was obvious that they were trying to ignore these feelings.

"We can't use the ring, no one can, it has only one master," a man with shoulder length black hair spoke.

"And what would a mere ranger know of these matters?" The other man sneered venomously at him.

A slim man with long silvery blonde hair stood up in outrage, Adrianna noticed that he too had pointy ears. _I really don't get why they're wearing fake ears. _"He is no mere ranger, he is Aragon so of Arathon, heir to Gondor you owe him your allegiance."

Aragon said something in a language that Adrianna didn't recognise, but she didn't listen to what was said next. Gondor? Heir to Gondor? King? She was no genius in geography but she was pretty sure there was no Gondor. "Well Ti, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she whispered.

"We never were in Kansas," Titanium hissed back.

Adrianna chuckled softly, "yeah but I always wanted to say that."

Her attention was brought back to the scene in front of her when a really short guy with a long ginger beard and hair said something quite loudly, before he stood up and walked over to the ring holding a very sharp looking axe. _Wait an axe! Is that even legal?_

Titanium seemed to be thinking the same thing because he scent quite a scared look Adrianna's way. The midget guy (as Adrianna now referred to him to,) raised his axe and brought it down on the ring. A huge bang erupted and the midget guy was flown backwards by the force and the axe shattered into thousands of pieces. Adrianna gave a small gasp, the ring was unscathed.

"Adrianna, how is that possible?" Titanium asked in and awe struck voice, clearly mesmerised.

"I… I don't know Ti."

The conversation carried on about the ring and how it needed to be taken to Mordor and dropped in the fires of mount doom to be destroyed, (_where the hell is this Mordor place?) _Soon an argument raged out among them all. _All this fuss about a ring, _Adrianna thought.

A very small person, even smaller than midget guy who looked like a child but on closer inspection had the features of a grown man stood up. He had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes; he only looked about three foot tall. He announced that he would take the ring but nobody seemed to hear except from Adrianna and Titanium. He said it a second time but louder and the noise died down immediately.

Soon people were bravely volunteering to go with him; a old man dressed entirely in grey went up to him, followed by Aragon. "We should go," Titanium exclaimed.

"What no! I'm not going on some random mission to destroy some random ring, in a place that we've been randomly dropped in, and doing so will probably get us killed. Anyway we need to concentrate on getting home," Adrianna said. By this time the blonde guy with pointy ears from earlier and the midget guy (Adrianna now knowing goes by the name of Gimli) both volunteered to go.

"It will be fun," Titanium insisted, his red-brown fox tail swishing from side to side excitedly. Adrianna looked up to see Gondor man was now going with them.

Adrianna sighed. "We can't…"

"Well what else are we going to do?" Titanium shout-whispered. _This was peer pressure, utter peer pressure. _

Now a chubby guy with sandy blonde hair, and again was only about three foot tall joined the group.

_Titanium is right, what else are gonna do? Sit around here with a bunch of strange people with pointy ears? I don't think so. _

"If we're going to do this, we better do it quick," Adrianna said. If possible Titanium's expression had grown even more excited than it had been before.

By now tow more three foot people had joined the group, and it was only now that Adrianna realised that all four were bare foot and their feet were really hairy, Adrianna cringed. "We won't tell them about daemons, ok?" She quickly asked Titanium, he nodded.

Adrianna took a deep breath, trying to settle her bad feeling about not going on this trip. She stepped out, Titanium trotting behind her still in fox form. "Wait," she shouted.

**How did you like it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Couldn't even read it?**

**Please let me know in a review :D **


End file.
